2014.02.21 - Let's Talk About Miss Frost
The Professor is sitting behind his desk, with a number of books and papers neatly arranged in front of him. His face shows him deep in thought as he stares at a report in front of him. The news has been spreading through the X-Men Team that Charles as been meeting with them to discuss an important matter. He waits for those who are free to join him in his office as he cocks his head ever so slightly considering something... It's been one of those days - one of those days where Alison turns up at the X-Mansion for her pre-arranged and pre-scheduled Danger Room work out to keep 'sharp'; she's also lingered around for a while. It's a good time for catching up with people, after all. And then, the summons. As one of the few members of the team who doesn't actually live on the premesis, Alison responds to it with proper quickness - turning up in the Professor's office promptly. "You rang?" Any psychics that were about could feel Logan before they ever saw them. Each step taking him deeper into the mansion caused his visions to flare up. Thanks to a psychic assault gave Logan a lifetime of fake memories where he killed everyone in the mansion. Ice Man was turned into ice cubes until his power gave out creating chunks of muscle and flesh. Cyclops had both eyes removed. The list went on. His heavy steps came from boot black biker boots. Dressed in jeans, a black leather jacket with yellow accents and a white tank top he pulled out a cigar then a stick match. "Wanted to talk Chuck," the cigar was a means to keep visions of killing Chuck from entering his mind. Oh what a herald of Sinister could do to a susceptible mind. As he looks up from his report, Charles smiles softly looking as the two enter. He cocks his head to the side looking at Logan with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention to Alison, "Thank you for coming. Please...won't you sit. Can I get you anything? I can have one of the kids bring it from the kitchen if you wish." Charles begins to roll his wheelchair around the desk and folds his hands in his lap. "I am meeting with as many team memebers as possible before I make a call on something because this is your home and school as much as it is mine. In recent events, I have come across an old...friend you could say. She was in London while I was there visiting a friend. She had a mutant...five mutants in fact who call themselves Five-In-One." Charles pauses rubbing his chin, before linking himself with Alison's and Logan's mind. The illusion comes up in the middle of the room of Emma Frost and the Stepford Cuckoos. "I've seen those girls at parties. Not in a while, mind, but I think there was at least one of them working for Tony Stark." Ali moves to one of the offered seats, making herself comfortable and declining offers of refreshment. "Don't recognize the older one, but she looks like the sort that'd just as soon skin and eat you as talk to you." "Emma Frost. CEO. Cold and vicious. Still using S.H.I.E.L.D. to figure out what they know," Logan looked at Chuck. "Do a search on Emma and her name ties in with a school. Seems legit. Kinda like here but she's got her hands on in it," Logan struck the match and took a few puffs. His blue eyes looked at Charles, "Aside from bein' a bitch n' a public mutant there ain't anything bad 'bout her that I can find. Diamond skin n' no secondary mutations. Still diggin'. Question is Chuck, why?" Taking a puff he looked at Charles, "What do ya know about her?" there had to be a reason for Chuck's meeting about her. It wasn't like him to do a poll and not have reasoning for the inquery. "I knew Emma when she was a dancer for the Hellfire Club. Her talents as a telepath have grown. I do not trust her, and nor do I think she is the person to be a role model for students." As the image of Emma fades the five identical sisters remain, "My concern is these five. Emma has these girls at her school and they are some of the most powerful telepaths I have come across in years. What they have in raw strength they lack in finesse. However, these 5 could rival me with the help of Emma...and with this Hope girl I have heard of. She is a 'Summers' child. These girls speak of a Sixth that if linked with them. They could affect every mind on the planet..." Charles points out, "Without Cerebro. I can touch every mind on the planet only with Cerebro and if I am pushing myself beyond my abilities. I am concerned that Emma has such strength at her call. Yet my biggest concern is she wants to come and tour the school with these girls. She wants to see the 'competition.' I want as many team members point of view on this before I have come to a descion." "However, if I do go ahead with this I will be having Bobby and Lorna taking the entire school to New York City. I will have all the telepaths on the team here to help shield the remaining staff and teammates. These girls have no issue looking in someone's mind...as does Emma if it suits her." "Tsk, *right*, I forgot about that," Ali hisses softly when Logan brings up Emma's name and the 'public mutant' thing. But then Charles is speaking and - oh, hey, he asked for an opinion! "As far as letting them tour the place goes... I think it's potentially a bad idea, but on the other side of it - why not? And why hide the kids? Let 'em see how you do things. She's a public figure, and you can't psycic away a security camera - she's not going to do anything stupid if she values her own neck, right?" "How do ya know she's a telepath?" he asked with a raised brow. Then talks of a Summers child rose up pretty quickly. "Bring the Summers," Logan asked, which sounded more like a demand. His heart bumped a little faster. The last Summers kid came from an alternate world. Scott and Jean's kid from another world apparently, his brain kept working thinking that they somehow had another child in the mix. "If they're as strong as ya say then no, don't even let em' on the grounds. If the Five-In-One are working with Frost n' she's sour. That's six minds against yers, Rae's and what, two more? Six against four Chuck, this is a business woman. She probably buried competition -if-she's a telepath by pulling secrets. Imagine what she'd do with all the secrets here," Logan was being completely honest with the scenarios. His eye scanned the area looking for an ashtray, "Mind?" When nothing came up about Hope he looked at Chuck, "You gotta tell Rae. If ya wanna win one back family's the way. Hope could be a sister, a cousin, something to Rae. If yer worried about what Emma is doing then that'd be how'd you get Hope," breathing out Logan just kept thinking about this school Emma ran. Apparently they were the rival school now. "If you don't tell Rae. I will," he added." 'There is no need. Rachel and Nate seem to know about her. It was them who mentioned it to me of the possibility of this young lady Hope could be the sixth. I assume that with her being a Summers that she inherits her mother's talent for telepathy." He listens intently to both and nods once more, "A part of me agrees with you Logan. I have felt their minds and it...worried me at their strength. However even with Emma, Five-In-One, and this Hope girl. I don't think they would openly attack us. We have Jean, Rachel, Nate, Besty, and myself. I do think we could defend outselves. However, I do not want the kids here. These girl's touched my mind as if it were like breathing to them. I do not want them scanning any of the kids minds. I am set on that course Alison." He looks at Logan, "I respect your point of view. Emma has extended the invitation that if we allow her to tour the school. We can tour her school just the same. I will not lie. I would like to see what this school is about." "Mmm," is just about all Ali can muster as far as a response goes. "Well, it sounds like you're already decided that you're going to do it. You've got your plan for the kids, the people you want around when they show up, what you think you might get on the other side of this 'bargain' - if that's what even remotely is..." She shrugs then, "Your name's on the school, Charles. You just let me know if you need anything, otherwise it sounds like it'd just be a better idea to stand out of the way of whatever it is that's going to happen." Logan nodded to Chuck, "Like she said your mind's made up already." He asked into a wastebasket. "They probably ain't hidin' a team that goes around dressed in uniforms and advanced equipment," it was his way of showing disapproval to the idea. Although it was Chuck who owned the school and it was his show. "I havent made up my mind. However, the majority of the team thinks it would be fine. Your points of views are just as important to me." Charles frowns just slightly, "If I do allow Emma to come. I want to take the proper procautions." He sighs softly, "I have so many to worry for yet...the innocence of those girls with that much power troubles me. Your points will be taken into careful consideration in my final call. If you have any ideas on another possibility or precautions that can be taken. Please let me know. Alison it is always good to see you here. The kids love that voice of yours." He smiles just slightly, "Can you give me a moment with Logan?" Dismissed! "Oh, sure," Ali purses her lips briefly, but pulls herself up out of her seat, "Thanks for asking me around, it's nice to feel like a part of the organization." Flashing the big smile. "I'll be around for a little while longer tonight in case there's anything else." Ta! Logan gets a sympathetic look, "Looks like you have to stay after class, old man. Hang in there!" And then out she heads. "See ya kid, and I'm used to it. Had better company most times," Logan said with the a smirk. Typically when people asked Logan to stay after a class the teachers were prettier and not looking to talk much. Or they were uglier and wanted a fight. When Alison was gone he looked at Charles, "Out with it." There was a reason for this. Again Charles was not a man without methodology. So it was time to see what the old man had to say. Charles Xavier looks up at Logan and asks with a fatherly concern, even though the man is twice his age, "How are you doing Logan." He cocks an eyebrow, "I mean...how are you really doing?" When Logan was completely sure Alison was gone he opened up, "Haven't been well since Alaska," the words were low and filled with shame. Back in Alaska Jean went into a Phoenix mode. They were fighting M, who had evolved into the Herald Death. A strike team was assembled by Jean. Mutants she handpicked to head into a fight with Death. Having enhanced telepathy she probed Logan's mind, a feat considering his mental barriers. A Logan that had killed the X-men and embraced his inhuman nature came to life. Deep down he feared the man he was. What kind of man signed up for a procedure that gave them a metal skeleton and claws? Death made that man came to life. So he was fighting a living embodiment of his fears. As time ticked away Death decided a new tactic...the construct went into Logan's mind. A lifetime of false memories came into the forefront. The mental trauma caused the old Weapon X programming to kick in. As Jean was healing many wounded members and fending off Death, she didn't hear or see Logan sneak up behind her. Three claws went into her back and came out her chest. The wounds were healed and Logan was knocked out with ease. The memories of everything still lingered within. As he nods slowly, "Alaska was hard. I can't imagine how hard it was for you, nor any who were there. Yet I can see the pain." He looks down in his lap and says softly, "Your surface thoughts were stirred coming here to see me." Charles looks up and sighs, "Is this why you have been avoiding the manison? You are a valued member of this family Logan. I know you do not consider that but..." Charles pauses as he folds his hands in his lap and says in an assured tone, "If you allowed I could help..." A single nod came from Logan about avoiding the mansion, "Rae and Jocelyn know. It ain't like the implanted memories Chuck. I see this every day. All the old guard. The fake killed em' all. Anyone with an X," he sighed. His hands scratched at his knuckles, an old habit when he came to terms about being created to be a weapon. "Every time I see Scott, 'Ro, Bobby, any of the old guard, I see how he killed em'. I've been livin' with it day in, day out since," his blue eyes looked into Xavier's, "Channel told me how extensive the damage is. It's everywhere Chuck. She coulda done it, but remember what all the repression therapy did? If I hadn't been restrained I woulda hurt someone. It was too big of a risk fer Channel to do it then and there," he sighed out but gestured for old man to take a peak. If Charles looked into Logan's mind it would have looked like he had two lifetimes worth of memories. Psychic trauma went throughout his mind and coincided with the memories of killing mixed with joy. As he lets out a sigh, Charles opens his eyes and whispers, "I can fix it Logan. I would need time but I could..." Charles knows it is a 50/50 chance that he could in fact fix the damage. "I just want you to know that you are part of this family and no matter what...we would be lost without you here." The Professor wheels himself back behind his desk and looks at Logan. The man's scent is sincere yet sad for Logan. "You take time to consider it and know I will be here to do what I can when your ready." "I want it fixed," the sentence came without thinking from Logan. His blue eyes watched Professor wheeling himself about, "Get Jocelyn to help. She can deal with psychic trauama in ways psychics can't. Her powers went through a secondary mutation. One that can be used for rehabilitation." Tapping his fingers together he looked at Charles, "I...I don't...I don't wanna hurt anyone Chuck. Take precautions 'cause if the trauma takes over then I'm gonna be a bastard that has to be put down," and that was Logan's fear behind all of this. If the implanted memories somehow erased his own, whether it was time or a botch job getting them removed, and it was just the monster left behind. He didn't want to hurt his friends or family. "Laura needs similar help too, Chuck. You should find her first..." The truth be told, Charles has more fatherly affection for Logan then he does for Laura. He has been a part of this team longer then Laura. He knows the way things are done here more then Laura. Charles shakes his head, "I have Domino assessing Jocelyn at this time. When she is finished with the assement. I will meet with her and discuss what can be done. If I link Jocelyn with me and we go into your mind together. We would have a better chance to mend the damage. When you are healed and back to your grumpy self. I will feel more at ease and then we can focus our attention on Laura. I can feel your unease about being here. Head out and when I have things in place. I will call you." Charles smiles and says softly, "Don't lose yourself Logan. Always remember you have a home here." A single nod came from Logan once more, "Thanks Chuck." Sitting up he moved away from Charles then said with his body mostly turned away, "Laura is the closest thing I have to a daughter. If it weren't fer me she wouldn't be how she is. It's why I'd ask her to go first. She's my responsibility. Slim probably feels the same 'bout Rae," and that was the little secret about Laura. She was less of a clone and more like a daughter that didn't ask to get created. When it came to her safety and sanity, he was going to feel a little responsible. "I ain't gonna loose myself but it ain't easy Chuck...Each day is a battle. It's like when I first showed up here all over again." Charles Xavier nods slowly, "She is useless without her father Logan. If she is anything like you . I know she will be fine until you are ok. I promise you. We will get you -BOTH- through this. You have my word." Category:Log